UNTITLED IF U GIVE ME A GOOD NAME U GET A PRIZE!
by mizlovegood
Summary: A heartwarming fiction about relationships, growing up, and the people you meet along the way. Follow these lovable characters through tragedy, angst, and a little thing called love.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is in no way, shape or form mine.**

**Summary: A heartwarming fiction about relationships, growing up, and the people you meet along the way. Follow these lovable characters through tragedy, angst, and a little thing called love. **

_Violet. Everyone seems to think it is my favorite color. But, despite what everyone thinks, I LIKE YELLOW! So be sure, when you send me my present (yes, I know you will, for any occasion, whether it be Christmas, Birthdays, or 'Felton Day') make it PURPLE! _

_Back to the question which is poised so often, 'how can I not like Violet?' Well, one might automatically assume I do since I am named after the color, and my eyes are also that color, but that changes nothing. My hair isn't violet, is it? Nope, so I don't see why you should think I like it. Let me tell YOU, if I dye my hair purple, you have permission to tell everyone that it is my favorite color. Happy? Hope so. _

_Anyways, I am sooo bored here at home, all Janice ever talks about is her complexion, and fashion, etc. Dad is getting sucked in. Just picture a big black void (in stilettos) sucking my dad in. That's his relationship with her. Anyways, apparently when you come to visit, her nephew or something is coming to visit, too. Maybe he'll be cute enough to make your list? Anyways, I miss you lots, WRITE ME! I might start thinking that something is wrong!  
Missing you_

_Violet _

_To the one and only Miss Yellow Hampton_

_I hope you know that from now on every single birthday present you receive will be violet, or some other shade of purple. This boy, hmm, what's his name? Can't wait, only a week till we see each other again! I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts… for our third year! Anyways, mom is on my back about getting the garbage out. I'll write you more some other time, Okay?_

_Infinite X's and O's…_

_Your best friend in the whole entire world_

_(and the prettiest girl)_

_Miss Bianca Elizabeth Ann Saliha Reynolds._

Friends, she was so grateful to have them. It was great to have someone she knew she could always depend on - Someone like Bianca Reynolds.

She turned on the radio, because she was (alas) muggle born. She hummed along to a well known song, turning it up higher than necessary, while applying lip-gloss.

"_Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you _

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else _

_Can speak the words on your lips _

_Drench yourself in words unspoken _

_Live your life with arms wide open _

_Today is where your book begins _

_The rest is still unwritten."_

All girls understood the importance of lip gloss. It gave your lips shine, volume, body, and made them irresistible to kiss. She pretended that she was famous, and on a talk show on how to put on lip-gloss. She dressed up in a series of clothing she thought someone famous might wear, and began to talk.

"Smooth on the first coat of lipstick before the lip-gloss," She explained into her hair brush microphone, "And then, you need to put on a smooth even coat of-" Violet turned around and saw her older brother Mike with his video-camera, that he brought him everywhere.

"Turn it off!" She said, chasing him down the hallway and into the front room. She was unaware that she was wearing her jean shorts, leotards, and pink flowery t-shirt with the large hat and pink feather boa and even a pair of too-big shiny black leather high heels. Suddenly, she flushed and dropped her hair brush. A boy stood in the front hall. He had spiked bleach-blonde hair and his arms were folded across his chest. He smirked, looked over her oddly. She wondered why for a second, then realized her strange attire, and flushed.

"Vie, darling, say hi to Bruno Welsh, Janice's nephew." Her father said, stepping out from the room beside the front room.

"Nephew in law," Bruno and Janice said at the same time.

"Vie just loves dressing up, don't you?" Janice asked, unaware that she was highly embarrassing the girl.

"Um…" Violet muttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh, if you think that is funny," Mike said, responding to the little chuckle Bruno managed to let out, "Wait till you see this!" He shoved the camera at Bruno.

"Mike, no!" Violet said, blushing from her ears this time. She stepped forward, but he had already pressed the play button. She lunged for the camera, and managed to turn it off, but Bruno had seen enough to laugh about it.

_Bianca, emergency!  
READ THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!_

_The boy, Janice's step something or other, I don't know, he is over here NOW as I am writing! Turns out he got in a big fight with his mother, and now he has left home! He is much cuter than I anticipated, even better than the legendary Potter! Hurry over, you better be here on time, because I don't know how I am going to hold up with Mike being so embarrassing! I think I am going to die, he showed Bruno (the hot boy) some very embarrassing film about me singing… Just HURRY!_

_Your not so yellow any more now more like red friend,_

_Violet _

_PS HURRY!_

_To My Red-With-Anticipation friend Violet,_

_If Violet is turning red, this must be important! (Sorry, couldn't help myself Vi) I asked mum if I could come early, and she said sure. I'll be over tomorrow, owl me if that isn't okay! Oh, I'm so excited about seeing Bruno! See you tomorrow!  
Bianca_

She arrived at about 12:00, at the front door, of course, because Janice had no idea of Violet's 'abnormality'.

"Hey," She said, shaking her curls and stepping inside, "How's it going?" Violet read between the lines.

'_Where's the hot guy'? _Bianca was actually asking.

"Want to go up to my room?" Violet indicated.

'_He's upstairs.'_

"Great, I can go and unpack." Bianca said with a smirk.

'_I totally want to see him!'  
_"I'll help." Violet managed to murmur thought her giggles.  
'_Me, too! He really is hot.'_

"Great." Bianca giggled back.  
'_Excellent!'_

The duo hurried up the wooden stairs and made a left into Violet's room. Inside a second cot was laid out, with at least four blankets, thought it was Summer. Violet hopped over to the radio, and turned it on. As the same song blasted, she blushed, remembering what the song made her think of.

'_Staring at the blank page before you _

_Open up the dirty window _

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find _

_Reaching for something in the distance _

_So close you can almost taste it _

_Release your inhibitions…'_

As soon as they were sure no one would hear them, they began to talk quickly.  
"How old is he?"

"As far as I can gather, about fifteen."

"Hmm, that's Mike's age."

"Yup."

"So he isn't a wizard, then?"

"Nope."

They finished their conversation quickly, and made a list of ways they could talk to Bruno. It went a bit like this.

Ask him what time it is.

Start a conversation on politics.

Ask him about his family.

Ask him his favorite type of music is.

Talk to him about his views of TV's and Computers promoting violence.

And here were exactly why they would or wouldn't work.

There was a clock in virtually every room but the bathroom, and it would come off as stupid if he were asked what time it was if there was a clock right beside him. (could feign blindness)

Don't know anything about Politics; don't want to come off as stupid.

He left because he fought with his mom, probably is still angry- teens usually don't want to talk about their parents.

Might work, music is good.

What are we, EIGHTY!

So the friends decided to approach him about music, but they couldn't just knock on him and Mike's door, and ask about music, so they tried to bake cookies. (Note the keyword, TRIED!) They soon brought the batch of burnt cookies (the taste was covered by a big heap of icing on top of each cookie) to the door, and knocked. Mike opened it, and raised an eyebrow at the cookies.

"Hey," Bianca said, before Violet had a chance, "We made some cookies to welcome you." She smiled warmly at Bruno.

"They're a bit burnt." Violet muttered quietly.

"It's subtle." He said, with his mouth full.

"I like subtle." Bianca replied, smiling. Violet choked on her cookie, and flushed in embarrassment for her friend. Were they still talking about cookies?

"Very burnt," Mike said, after licking off all of the icing. Violet blushed again. It was her fault; she had left them in for too long. Mike noticed, but thankfully didn't say anything. Then, he began to say something concerning her cooking, so she gasped very strongly, and tried to swallow at the same time. The cookie got wedged very deep into her lungs, and she felt her circulation cutting off. She tried to point out the door to Bianca, but she didn't seem to get it. Finally, Violet turned deep blue and grabbed at her throat.

"Oh my god, she's choking!" Bianca cried. Mike coughed loudly, and swiveled to look at her. Bruno looked around desperately, and then, calmly, put his arms around her waist, and squeezed. The cookie dribbled into her mouth, now a small liquid, but for some reason she still couldn't breath. Maybe her lungs were just clogged, she didn't know, but when Bruno realized it wasn't working, he pushed her to the ground and pressed his mouth on hers. She tried to let out a little squeak, but couldn't, because of the cookie. He blew out into her mouth, trying to do mouth-to-mouth. About half way she realized she was able to breathe again, but made no complaint. Finally, he pulled away, and she sat up, gasping. She was completely embarrassed, and scurried to her room without a thank you. Bianca hurried in after her, giggling wildly.  
"Don't laugh, I almost died!" Violet cried.  
"So tell me, could you really not breathe?" Bianca asked. Violet blushed.

"A little bit." She said, and Bianca snorted with laughter. "I wouldn't be talking," Violet continued, "Miss 'subtle'." Bianca looked at the floor, and then giggled a little. Violet giggled in reply.  
"So what was it really like?" Bianca asked.

"Well," Violet said, "I was mostly focused on trying to breathe-" She saw the look on Bianca's face "- But he did have really soft lips." Bianca squealed with laughter.

"And it was really cute. He tasted like vanilla!" Bianca pretended to gasp, and pulled out a big hat.

"It's a scandal!" She cried, jumping onto the bed.

"Oh you mustn't tell!" Violet replied, pulling on an equally goofy hat and jumping up beside her friend.

"Oh how can I not, you are betrothed!" Bianca joked.

"I'll have to call it off!" Violet replied, and Bianca feigned surprise. A low cough woke them from their fun, and they looked over to see Mike and Bruno in the doorway, standing and laughing. Bruno was doubled over laughing, and then stood up and smiled at them both, and Mike was recording as usual. Both girls fell synchronized onto the bed, and hopped off.

"I'm supposed to tell you two to get ready for bed." Mike said, snorting with laughter.  
"Turn that thing off!" Violet cried, and slammed the door on them both.

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

**A/N: I hope you liked chapter one, I'm looking for a title for this one, and the person who gives me the best title will get their name put into the story, a dedication in at least one of the chapters, and well, maybe they can give me a challenge I will complete… Pls R&R**


End file.
